


Como lágrimas en la lluvia

by Nande_chan



Series: Tártaro [6]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darle o no darle las aguas del Lete a Pegaso para que olvidara, he ahí el dilema.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como lágrimas en la lluvia

Hades observaba el río correr bajo sus pies. El Lete mantenía su corriente constante, por más que miles de muertos hubiesen bebido de él para perder sus memorias.

Cuanto más lo miraba, más le parecía que lo correcto era llenar con sus aguas la copa dorada que había llevado, y dársela de beber a Pegaso. Sin embargo, era un dios, y cuándo un dios ha antepuesto sus deberes a sus intereses personales.

Pero siguió dudando. Si le daba de beber, Pegaso olvidaría todo. Como en cada reencarnación, olvidaría el dolor, las muertes y la desesperación y con ello se irían también los recuerdos que mantenía de Hades. Los buenos y los malos. La intensidad de su mirada se extinguiría y podría descansar, ignorante de sus crímenes y sus pecados.

Si Pegaso olvidaba, podría crear nuevas memorias. Memorias en donde Hades no fuera el enemigo a vencer.

¿Valdría la pena? Se preguntó Hades por enésima vez. ¿Valdría la pena hacerlo desaparecer para poseerlo totalmente?

Lo único que hacía dudar a Hades era el hecho de que, una vez olvidado todo, Pegaso habría desaparecido. El guerrero que tanta fascinación ejercía sobre él se habría disuelto entre la corriente del Lete.

No había hecho el viaje en vano, y siempre podría tirar el agua si cambiaba de opinión. Se arriesgaría, después de todo él era el gobernante ahí, podía hacer todo lo que quisiera y si algo salía mal… no pensaría en ello.

Pero el pensamiento de que todo se convertiría en poco más que una ilusión no lo dejó en paz. Tal vez era mejor permanecer así, con la ambivalencia de sentimientos entre ellos, sin nunca terminar de encontrarse ni coincidir.

Tal vez…

Pero Pegaso lo esperaba en su palacio. Si fuera cualquier otra alma, sería una herejía que le costaría una eternidad en Cocytos. Si fuera cualquier otra alma, todo sería más fácil.

—Tardaste, ¿qué es eso que traes? —preguntó Pegaso, tan insolente como siempre.

—Nada, es agua. Solo agua.

—¿Solo agua?

—Sí.

Hades colocó la copa en la mesa más cercana y Pegaso se acercó a él. Seguía brillando, no como cuando estaba vivo, sería imposible, pero era como una luciérnaga que nunca se extinguiría mientras recordara.

No podía quitarle eso.

Pero Pegaso lo ignoró y pasó de largo, siguió hasta tomar la copa y miró a Hades antes de tomarla entre sus manos.

—Estoy sediento, ¿sabes? —dijo y miró al dios directamente. Hades guardó silencio, él sabía. Él sabía y lo aceptaba.

—Lo siento —susurró Hades.

—Brindemos por el tiempo, ¿qué te parece? —dijo Pegaso alzando la copa.

—Por el tiempo —respondió Hades y apareció una copa de néctar en su mano.

Chocaron las copas y bebieron.

Pegaso le dedicó una última mirada a Hades y la copa cayó.


End file.
